


Holly Blue-Balls

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Birth, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, Ejaculation, F/F, F/M, Fascination, Holly - Freeform, Human, M. Bating, Masturbation, Mating Rituals, Mess, Pregnancy, Sticky, Swallowing, Zoomans, after all, alien - Freeform, did she really learn anything, haughty, humbling, jacking, labor, reversion, wacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Holly Blue Agate is as haughty and mean as she always has been. After she witnesses two Zoomans mating, though, it inspires her to take on a new pastime whose pull knocks her down a peg or two.
Relationships: Holly Blue Agate/8XL (Steven Universe), Holly Blue Agate/herself, Original Female Zooman/Original Male Zooman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Beatrice Gives Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the events of Gem Heist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Blue Agate witnesses human birth for the very first time.

Holly Blue Agate was the prized Agate of Gemstone Empress Blue Diamond. She was harsh, brash, and condescending to all of the creatures she considered inferior to herself and to the Gemstone race as a whole: As a _Quartz_ , she was high up in the caste of the Gemstone Empire, and looked down on Gems she considered below her rank and station. 

Holly scornfully mistreated the Amethyst, Jasper and Carnelian staff under her watch at the _Blue Diamond-Pink Diamond Memorial Orbital Human Zoological Menagerie for Only Humans_ with bitter contempt that she held deep inside her conceited, blue heart. She considered them ignorant know-nothings incapable of any sort of social order, and regarded them as far beneath her social _status_. Without someone to tell them what to do and how to act, Holly felt that they would descend into barbaric chaos and anarchic disarray. 

She kept the Quartz girls under her in order with her gentle, wizened hand, by roughly knocking their heads together when _necessary_ , or with the ever-most _gentle_ stroke of the electric whip she summoned from her Gemstone. Only when it was needed, though. 

Holly valued her job dearly and greatly prided her position. Watching over the barbaric, lesser life forms called “humans” that called the Zoo grounds home as they wasted away their lowly, simple lives in the captivity of the Gemstone Empire… it’d be a menial, plebeian employ to live under, but Holly made the job _dignified_ and gave it class and honor! Plus, heh, she got to knock those _classless_ Quartzes around when they stepped out of line… or did the slightest thing to irk her ire. 

****** 

One day, Holly made her rounds as supervisor ‘round the Zoo hallways and facilities. She patrolled the Orbital Zoo’s corridors, and snapped at any Quartz that wasn’t standing up straight enough to balance a small stack of slate weights on her head. When she found that all Amethysts were at their positions as ordered and weren’t at all slacking off, she decided to check on things in the Security Room. When Holly entered she scowled in disapproval at what she saw. 

The (defective) Jasper the other Quartzes called “Skinny” was on duty, and sat in the chair that faced the monitors with a bored expression in her eyes. Her tall and lithe _Forme_ was perched atop the seat that the guard on duty there was to sit in; a Carnelian sat nearby in a smaller seat speaking idly with her. That Jasper was not engaged in watching the monitors that displayed all of the goings-on within and outside of the Orbital Human Zoo, when she should have been engaged intently in doing so! Instead of focusing on the monitor’s screen and all of its facets, she was chatting it up with the Carnelian while sitting slumped over, the lazy Gem! 

“…Carnelia, it’s better than being cooped up in the Guardhouse all day, that’s for sure,” the Jasper, Skinny, said. 

“I dunno, though… I kinda like sleeping in on my feet sometimes. It’s comfortable, and I like to dream,” the Carnelian responded. 

“Hm. A Gem can dream, though, huh?” 

“No, not naturally, Skinny… That’s an acquired skill for Gems, remember? We don’t do that to begin with, since nobody we know personally needs to sleep… ‘Cause Gems don’t need to sleep at all. And—” 

“No, that’s not what I was saying. I meant what _I_ mentioned just a moment ago… We could dream about _that_.” 

“…Oh, yeah! Yeah, that’s a really big dream. Like, a long shot. But I want to, too…” 

They hadn’t noticed Holly yet. Holly stepped forward and placed her hand on the back of each seat the two Gems sat in. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Holly yelled. “Sitting slumped over like that, and not paying attention to the cameras! And chatting it up while on the job too!! I should give you both _stripes_ , and not the kind that a Jasper has naturally!!” 

“H-Holly Blue Agate!” the two Gems cried and crossed their arms in salute in their seat. A reflex. 

“You two should be glad that I’m in a good mood today,” Holly continued. “Because if I weren’t, I’d administer to you both a most _serious_ punishment!” 

“Y-yes, Holly Blue Agate…” the Jasper spoke, and the little Carnelian nearby nodded in fear. 

Holly lightened a bit. “For shards’ sake!” she said. “And whatever were you both distracting yourselves with, talking about?” she asked and quirked an eyebrow. 

“W-we were, um…” the Carnelian stammered. “We were…” 

“Well?” Holly asked, “Out with it!” 

“We wanted to…” the Carnelian started again, but she simply couldn’t find the words, or instead, the _audacity_ to state her mind. 

“We wanted to go home,” the Jasper spoke softly. “To go back to Earth… 

“What!?” Holly cried. She was incredulous. “Why!?” 

“…Life was so much less stressful back then,” the Jasper continued. “Things were simpler then; and besides the War, we were all … we all were much more carefree.” 

“You ungrateful little Gems!” Holly cried. “The Great Blue Diamond interceded for all of your sakes to give you a home and shelter in this vast universe, and this is how you feel toward her in response, despite her great kindness and after all she’s done for you?! Your lives are simple to a _fault_ and easy, as well! Your only task is watching after those _filthy_ creatures, humans; and looking out for their well-being! That job is as easy as Rock Candy!” 

“Holly Blue, we’re sorr—” The Carnelian tried to apologize, but Holly continued. 

“And _you_ ,” she said, glaring at Skinny, “You _especially_ should be grateful! If you had emerged from your hole a _normal_ Jasper, you would have been shipped off to the Gemstone Army Corps! You would have been forced to fight for Homeworld in the Army, shard and fragment! And with your conduct, you surely would have been shattered by now, slacking off the way you do! In fact, that goes for _both_ of you!” 

Skinny glanced away from Holly and her gaze met the floor. It was hard for her to bear being belittled about her _Forme_ and what Homeworld considered “normal” about a Gem. Carnelia winced. She felt for her Kindergarten-mate dearly… Holly had no right to be so insensitive in saying things like that to Skinny. 

A siren began to blare. 

“Good stars, what is that?” Holly asked. Skinny lifted her eyes to view the screen. On the left half were displayed the rooms and halls of the Orbital Zoo; the Guardhouse where she and the other “lesser” Quartzes took breaks (and slept, in Carnelia’s case), also. The right half showed the various parts of the Human Containment Area. Skinny gave a start when she found the camera that displayed the cause for the alarm. 

“Oh, that’s… that’s, um, the Newborn Alarm, Holly Blue Agate…” Carnelia said. 

“What? What _is_ that?” Holly asked. 

“I-it’s the alarm that goes off whenever a human in the Containment Area gives birth to their young,” Carnelia continued. 

“What?” Holly asked. “‘ _Birth_ ’?” 

“It’s like,” Skinny started, “when a Gem emerges…” she sighed. “…from her hole at a Kindergarten. But instead of an, um, Kindergarten, they come out of a female human.” 

“What…?” Holly asked. 

“They might need assistance,” Carnelia quipped. 

“Send an Amethyst, then,” said Holly Blue Agate. “Send three Amethysts!” 

“We don’t usually go in there ourselves,” Carnelia said. “We usually use the Helping Hands for that.” 

“That is _irrelevant_ ,” said Holly Blue. How dare one of those lowly Quartzes talk back to her! A human was about to rear another human. Filthy and lowly as they were, if something went wrong and a human _died_ in the process, surely Blue Diamond would hold her, Holly, accountable. 

“Staff Quartzes and other Gems are only supposed to enter the Human Habitat when the humans are hurting emotionally,” Carnelia said. “We’re only allowed to go in there to comfort them when that happens, and it’s incredibly rare when it does. …That’s protocol.” 

“Then send the Amethysts to the Observation Deck!” said Holly. “At least they would be in the Habitat Area if they were needed, and they could easy jump down from that height to assist the humans. _The barbarians…_ ” She meant the Amethysts, but Holly thought humans barbaric also. 

“Holly, Ma’am, the Observation Deck hasn’t been used for hundreds of Earth orbital cycles,” said Skinny. “Why suddenly, now?” 

Holly glared at the Gem under her employ that dared to question her word. 

“B-besides that fact that you ordered it!” Skinny stammered. “T-though as Carnelia’s said, the Helping Hands are there in the Habitat to help the humans, and—” 

“However you intended to finish that sentence is also _irrelevant_ ,” Holly spoke through gritted teeth. “Page the Amethysts this instant!” 

Skinny manned the intercom and spoke into the transmitter’s microphone embedded in the desk before the security room’s monitor. 

“ _Attention, all free Amethysts not on duty elsewhere:_ ” she said, “ _Please form a group of three and orderly report to the Human Habitat’s Observation Deck--A human is about to give birth. I repeat: all free Amethysts not on duty elsewhere: Please form a group of three and orderly report to the Human Habitat’s Observation Deck. A human is about to give birth._ ” 

Holly turned and left to oversee the three _disorderly_ Amethysts that would gather at the door to the Observation Deck. She was certain that even if she or any other Quartz had told them to file to their destination in an orderly fashion, nothing short of Holly’s own presence would make them to behave properly. 

When Holly had left the room, Carnelia bounded over to where Skinny sat and embraced her. “You okay?” she asked. 

“Y-yeah…” Skinny replied. It had hurt, though… 

****** 

Holly met the three Amethysts outside of the sliding doors of the Observation Deck. 

“You all managed to get here without stumbling over one another,” Holly spoke. “I must say, I am impressed.” 

“Reporting for duty, Holly Blue Agate,” the Amethyst in the middle spoke, and the three of them crossed their arms in a Diamond salute. She didn’t seem to have heard Holly’s insult. Used to it, maybe. 

Holly recognized them as Amethysts #Facet-5-Cut-8XG, #Facet-5-Cut-8XJ, and #Facet-5-Cut-8XL. The three stood out among the Amethysts, for a reason that Holly Blue just couldn’t place. Maybe they were the three that led the rest of their gang of rowdy rapscallions. Probably. 

“Quickly now!” she said “Through the door and watch after the human giving birth!” 

The one that seemed to act as the Amethysts’ leader, Amethyst #Facet-5-Cut-8XL, entered the correct combination for the electronic lock on the door’s digital command pad. Holly wouldn’t’ve done it that way. If she were that Amethyst, as their leader she would have made one of the others open the door _for_ her. She wasn’t so lowly that she should have to stoop to entering keycodes to unlock a door for the completion of a task. She wasn’t lowly now, nor would she be even if she were an Amethyst. _Perish the thought, though…_

\- 

\- 

The Observation Deck overlooked the Human Habitat. It was high up on the wall of the habitat’s boundary and provided an excellent view of the entire enclosure. The Deck itself was a round lanai purposed for its eponymous observation of the human colony within, something the “lesser” Quartzes of the Orbital Zoo… actually seemed fond of. “Birds of a feather…” Holly mumbled to herself. “It’s because they’re all from that backwater planet, _Earth_ , that they can concur the way they do.” …But then again, where exactly was Holly from? 

The Amethysts’ leader, #Facet-5-Cut-8XL, peered over the wall of the lanai and surveyed the area. In just a moment, she found what the Human Enclosure security cameras had spotted earlier. 

“There,” she said, pointing, and the other two Amethysts joined her at the edge of the Observation Deck. 

There, below in a clearing beneath them, was a human woman propped up on a bed of leaves. Surrounded by some of the other humans of the colony, she, the human, cried out in what could only be terrible pain. Her legs were apart and the other humans seemed to be attending to her in her time of need. Her husband, the man she had been “ _Choosened_ ” to, as the _Little Voice A.I._ called the end result of its marital ceremonies, knelt beside her and squeezed her hand. 

“What is going on?” Holly asked, standing at the edge to the Amethysts’ left. 

“Human #B-3Z is about to give birth,” Amethyst 8XJ stated plainly. 

“We call her Beatrice,” said Amethyst 8XG. “It’s such a pretty name—and we’re really fond of her. She’s a smart human.” 

_There’s no such thing as a “smart” human_ , thought Holly Blue Agate. 

“I don’t _care_ what you call them!” she said harshly. “And what is with that _dissonant_ racket? Why is that human making that _awful_ noise!?” 

“She’s in pain,” Amethyst 8XJ said plainly. “It’s painful for human females to give birth.” 

“Can’t you do something to…take its pain away?” Holly asked. She didn’t really care for Beatrice’s sake, but rather was only afraid that the human might die during what the Amethysts called ‘childbirth’. A very real possibility, however, though Holly didn’t know that... 

“Beatrice is a ‘she’, Holly Blue Agate,” Amethyst 8XG spoke softly, “She’s not an it! And Beatrice _is_ smart. She’s only ignorant of certain things, that’s all. She can’t help that she doesn’t know anything about the universe outside the Zoo… --She lives in a perfect environment that is simulated and artificial, and life in the Human Habitat here is literally all she knows of and about.” 

“ _Quiet_ !” Holly snapped. “These are lower life forms! There’s no need for myself or even any of _you_ to use ‘respectful’ pronouns to refer to _those_ ! And a stupid human is a stupid human! She is _foolish_ and that’s all there is to the matter!” 

“Oh, look!” cried Amethyst 8XL, spying something on the screen set into the wall of the Deck lanai, “There’s Skinny and Carnelia with the Helping Hands, right on time.” 

The Helping Hands were pieces of Gem technology that were used to interact with the humans in the Orbital Zoo’s Human Habitat. They were based on the same technology used in Limb Enhancers and Limb Enhancers’ floating “Detachable Digits”. 

The Helping Hands floated in midair just the same, and used cloaking technology to hide themselves from sight so as not to disturb the humans within the Enclosure with their presence. Gems couldn’t see Helping Hands on their own, either, so they used a device known colloquially to the Quartz staff as a _Detection_ _Scope_ to spot them. Those were a special pair of glasses that allowed the operator of a pair of Helping Hands to see the cloaked devices while they used them to interact with the humans. 

Amethyst 8XL could see the Helping Hands’ operators on the Observation Deck’s onboard display, and the screen showed Skinny and Carnelia’s staff ID each, so of course it was them using the technology. 

They were operating the devices to assist Beatrice while she was in labor. They were well-prepared, too; Skinny had even brought swaddling clothes for the baby for after it would be delivered. 

“Help her,” said Skinny, and her voice sounded through the intercom receiver on the Observation Deck. “Make sure she keeps pushing! That’s important, because if she doesn’t, the baby will recede into her. If it goes back in even just a little, the progress she’s made birthing it would go to waste. And the pain she’s going through will only be prolonged!” 

“I understand!” said Carnelia. “ _Little Voice A.I_., help us out!” 

“ _B-3Z, please make sure to keep pushing the baby so that it may emerge,_ ” the _Little Voice A.I._ said from Beatrice’s earrings. “ _You need to, or the baby will get pulled back into your birth canal, so you must keep pushing until it is out!_ ” 

Beatrice did just that and made sure to push as hard as she could against the presence of the baby within her. She cried out for the pain of labor, however, and Skinny spoke up again. 

“Carnelia, get her something to drink. Some water, please.” 

So with the Helping Hands’ help, Carnelia found a fallen leaf and used it to draw water from the stream nearby. She brought it and the water within it to Beatrice’s mouth for her to drink, and she drank it. To the humans and even the Gems above in the Observation Deck, it appeared as though the leaf were floating all on its own. 

“The _Jasper_ called one of the humans an ‘ _it_ ’—the unborn one—and yet none of you raised _any_ concern over _that_ .” Holly complained. She turned to the Amethysts, taking her eyes off of “Beatrice”. “Yet you tried to correct me when I called _it_ an _it_!” 

“Holly Blue Agate, that’s because Skinny doesn’t know whether the baby is a boy or a girl yet! Because the baby hasn’t come _out_ yet!” said 8XG. 

“Shards to that answer!” said Holly Blue Agate. “And what are we even looking at?” she cried. “What _is_ that; where even is the baby coming out of!?” 

“That’s her, um, birth canal,” 8XJ said simply. 

“ _Disgusting_ ,” Holly replied. 

Beatrice began crowning before too long. “I can see the baby’s head,” Skinny told Carnelia, “Let’s encourage her to help her through this so that the baby is delivered safely,” 

“ _Little Voice A.I._ , say something to Beatrice to encourage her,” Carnelia instructed. 

“ _B-3Z, you are doing_ splendidly! _Keep going and don’t stop! Do your very best and soon your baby will have been born!_ ” 

“Ahh…! For you, Little Voice, I will try my very hardest to make it through this!” Beatrice said firmly, and her husband beamed at her a gentle smile at hearing her resolution. She kept pushing against the child within her that would soon be born. 

“She’s so determined…!” tittered 8XG. 

Holly snorted. _As if what it said made coherent sense…_ Holly thought of herself so highly, she simply wasn’t able to understand the words humans spoke, even though they all spoke the same language as she did. Perhaps it was a result of Gem Magic that set itself up all around her that blocked out all understanding of the words spoken to her by creatures she detested. It was like...some sort of _language barrier_. 

Beatrice was in labor for almost half an hour. The whole time, Skinny’s pair of Helping Hands waited at the end of her birth canal to catch her baby when it would emerge. Beatrice cried out in pain as she birthed. 

Gradually, the baby emerged from within her. And then finally, it was time. 

“ _One more big push!_ ” Skinny, Carnelia, and the _Little Voice A.I._ spoke concurrently. 

Beatrice shrieked and gave the biggest push she had yet, and the child emerged from her completely. With the Helping Hands, Skinny and Carnelia caught the baby and lifted him gently, and they washed it with salt and water taken from the stream nearby by leaf. When the newborn was well washed, the two Gem operators wrapped him in the swaddling clothes they brought with them into the enclosure. They gently handed him to his mother. 

Beatrice was beside herself with joy. She pulled her husband close to her so that they could both hold their baby. 

“F-8, you and I have done this together,” Beatrice said, embracing her husband and their child. “I knew it would be this way,” she continued. “The Little Voice told us to make this bed of leaves. And out of the corner of my eye I had seen the Hands of the Little Voice floating this way to help me…” 

“ _Awww_ ,” cooed the three Amethysts. Holly rolled her eyes. 

“And now, because we heeded the instruction of the Little Voice, I have given birth to my small child,” continued Beatrice. “We will feed him every day so that he grows up to become a _big_ child!” 

The Amethysts continued to watch and 8XG wiped a tear from her eye from the beauty of it. 

“We’re _done_ here, said Holly Blue Agate. “The human child was born and none of the humans died giving birth to it. We are _leaving_.” 

“Aww, but Holly Blue Agate!” 8XG cried. 

“No ‘buts’!” Holly said, stamping her foot. “We are to go right _now_! And afterwards you all are to return to your posts! Is that understood?” 

“Yes, Holly Blue Agate…” the three spoke in unison. 

****** 

On the way to their posts, the Amethysts were loud. They spoke amongst themselves about witnessing the birth of the child that Skinny and Carnelia helped deliver. They were also headed in the same direction that Holly was going, too, apparently. _An unfortunate coincidence_ , thought Holly Blue Agate. 

“She could see it!” 8XG said. “Beatrice is amazing! She said she could see it out of the corner of her eye! Beatrice can even see through Gem cloaking technology; It didn’t affect her!” 

“Oh, _please_ , 8XG,” scoffed Holly Blue Agate. “Honestly, you lot. You speak as though those lowly creatures have a real _language_ and are capable of intelligent speech!” 

“But they do, Holly Blue Agate!” Amethyst 8XG said, insisting. “They know how to speak Galactic Common, just like us!” 

“Bah!” Holly Blue Agate sneered. She suddenly smiled a haughty smirk, “…Besides, 8XG, you all only said she noticed the Helping Hands out of the corner of her eye. That’s a known oversight that Technicians and Engineers have been trying to fix for decades! _Anything_ with eyes can spy _any_ cloaked object out of the corner of their eye, and not just Helping Hands. There’s nothing at all special about your dear _Beatrice_ ,” she spat. She seemed to regard the Amethysts' beloved human with the utmost contempt. 

The three Amethysts bumped into the other Quartzes in a western corridor, who had all gathered to congratulate Skinny and Carnelia on a job well done. They all cheered for the two and Carnelia clasped Skinny’s hand. 

“Another one successfully delivered!” Carnelia chirped. “Wonderful work, Skinny!” 

Skinny wiped the sweat off of her brow. “Thanks.” 

“The _Little Voice A.I._ helped them get to where they needed to be, and us and the Helping Hands helped deliver the baby,” Carnelia spoke again. “Excellent work for both of us and the L.V.!” 

“Good programming, also,” said Skinny. “The Technicians really know how to build an O.S. and good A.I., too.” 

The group cheered, whooped, and roared… and Holly Blue Agate just couldn’t stand it. 

“ALL OF YOU!!” she suddenly snapped, “ _BACK_ TO YOUR POSTS!!” 

“But Holly Blue Agate,” 8XG said in protest, “Skinny and Carnelia deserve congratulations for all of their hard work! Without them there, could have been a problem during the delivery of Beatrice’s child, and—” 

“ARRGH!!” Holly growled! She suddenly brandished her electric whip, and lashed it out to her side. The Quartzes jumped away in fear. They held up their hands defensively and quickly backed away from her. 

“I _REFUSE_ TO LET YOU LOT SHIRK YOUR DUTIES AS THIS SPACE STATION’S STAFF, SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU HELPED ONE OF THOSE BARBARIC CREATURES INCREASE IN NUMBER!! NOW!! BACK TO YOUR POSTS, ALL OF YOU!!” 

They all scattered in fear, and in their haste, Amethysts 8XG, 8XJ, and 8XL all stumbled over one another trying to get away from Holly Blue Agate. 

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Becoming Like a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching the Zoomans' post-Choosening activities, Holly Blue uses shapeshifting to add another part to her body.

Holly was in a better mood not much later, three days later after the outburst she had had in the western corridor.

“Where even do  _ babies _ come from, anyway?” she muttered to herself that day, which was still the third day since what the Quartzes had come to call “the Celebration Incident”. They were glad no one had been struck by Holly’s Shock Whip.

“How are babies formed!?” 

She thought little of humans, as everyone knew she did, but despite detesting everything to do with mankind somehow the biting question stuck with her.  _ How do the humans form a baby? _ she wondered. Her curiosity had been piqued when the Quartzes had told her that the birth of children was something that happened in the Human Habitat on a regular basis—even if only once or twice every few several years.

“...Where do they come from?” Holly had asked again and again. She knew very little about “lowly” organic creatures and so the mystery of human conception escaped her.

To find her answer she caught one of the Amethysts by the wrist while they walked one of the hallways sometime during the afternoon of the third day.

“What?” the Amethyst asked. “But how can you tell if it’s the afternoon or not? We’re not on Earth or any other planet you could discern time of day on; this is orbital facility in outer space!”

“To whom are you speaking!?” Holly snapped. “There’s no one standing here but you and myself!”

“Oh, no one, Holly Blue Agate,” said the Amethyst. “It’s just a fact…that one cannot tell time of day when living in outer space.”

“….I’ll find another Amethyst,” said Holly, grumpily. The Amethyst she had spoken to smiled and went about her way.

“You!!” Holly yelled, just strides away from the first Amethyst that had her head in the clouds.

“…Yes?” the second Amethyst asked. When Holly glanced at her she recognized her as Amethyst #8XJ.

“How are babies formed!!” Holly asked, wasting not a single moment getting to the question.

...8XJ didn’t ask why Holly needed to know or even wonder why she had asked her.  _ Curiosity about human reproduction is normal for a Gem _ , she thought.

“The female human gets pregnant,” 8XJ said. “And the baby stays within her, growing and developing for what's called a  _ gestation period _ of roughly nine Earth months.”

“Then that, too! How does the female get pregnant!!”

“Oh, um… That’s… That’s a bit more… explicit...”

“Tell me!” Holly snapped. “I demand to know this instant!”

“Hm. …Well, okay,” 8XJ said. “So… imagine that the human female and her birth canal and other reproductive organs are a Kindergarten.”

“Fine!” Holly said and she closed her eyes and imagined.

“So then, the male human…”

“Yes?! ‘The male human does what?”

“The male human acts as the  _ Injector _ . He injects the necessary substance vital to the impregnation of the human female.”

“How so?! How does the male do that?”

“He, uh… Well, just like how a Kindergarten Injector  _ injects _ a nascent Gem into the soil of a planet, the human male injects… his reproduction system into the reproductive system of the human female.”

“…What…?” Holly said; her eyes shot open in shock. “That’s…simply  _ barbaric! _ ”

“No it’s not. That’s the beauty of human reproduction, and of how humans come to be.”

“ _ Wha _ …doesn’t it hurt them?” Holly asked. “As much as childbirth does?”

“It hurts the female the first time, yeah. Because of a certain membrane within the human female’s reproductive tract called the ‘hymen’... I don’t think it hurts her then nearly as bad as giving birth does, though.”

Holly’s interest had gotten the better of her and she decided she needed to see all of this for herself. “…Show me!” Holly cried. One way or the other it was vital she witness this firsthand.

“Um…  _ shoot _ …” 8XJ muttered.

“What?” Holly asked. “What’s the matter? Why can’t you take me to see it!?”

“I will,” said 8XJ. “I’m only trying to remember when the next  _ Choosening _ will be. I think that that’s maybe the best time to show you.”

Holly quirked an eyebrow. “What does their ridiculous ceremony have to do with any of this!?”

“It has a lot to do with it,” 8XJ said. “Ah.” she slapped the side of her right fist into her left palm. “That’s right—a  _ Choosening _ is supposed to take place later this evening. Though I don’t suppose you could tell time of day out here in space…”

Holly growled and dragged 8XJ away to the Security Room. 

******

Actually, they returned to the Observation Deck to again watch the humans. Holly had hassled the Amethysts on duty in the Security Room, but suddenly 8XJ decided then that they should go to the Observation Deck instead. Holly couldn’t imagine why, though.  _ It surely didn’t have anything to do with what I said to those Amethysts in front of the monitor _ , she thought.

Holly Blue Agate and Amethyst 8XJ stood at the edge of the Observation Deck platform, and 8XJ scoped out the humans in the habitat down below. It was night in the Human Habitat; the artificial sun in the skylight had eclipsed itself into the shape of a dim, crescent moon, and the celestial bodies of the starry sky of the roof of the Orbital Zoo were visible in the skylight.

8XJ nodded. The mood certainly was appropriate—it seemed the perfect night for two humans to be  _ Choosened _ , she thought.

“There,” 8XJ said, and she pointed to something going on amongst the humans of the zoo habitat.

“What  is it, 8XJ?” Holly asked. “I  _ know _ about their ridiculous ceremony. I have  ** seen ** it before. So foolish! What even is the point of all of this?”

“They’re getting  _ Choosened _ …—” 8XJ began…

“So what??” Holly asked. She turned around.  _ Why even bother doing this? _

“…so that they, the male and female, can make the female human pregnant.”

Holly’s gaze lit up in an instant and she spun on the ball of her foot to face the humans. “They’re going to make her pregnant?” she asked and looked into 8XJ’s eyes with hope and desire, “Right here and now?”

“Yes,” spoke 8XJ. So Holly placed the palm of her hands on the edge of the Observation deck and giddily squeezed its smooth stone surface. Were she human herself her knuckles would have paled from her heavy grip on the edge of the balcony.

The humans had formed a circle around a glowing patch of artificial grass in a clearing within the habit. The glowing phenomenon was the result of clever Gem engineering.

Holly gulped in anticipation whilst Amethyst 8XJ stood near her with arms crossed.

The  _ Choosening _ ceremony had begun. The humans below in the circle of glowing turf chattered and fidgeted in anticipation themselves. They all were ready and each one eagerly awaited what would come next…

The Little Voice A.I. in the magnetic adornments affixed to the habitat humans’ earlobes would speak soon. It was also the MC of the  _ Choosening _ ceremony, after its role as guardian and guide of the Zoo humans. They eagerly awaited its wise counsel and direction.

As Holly looked on, the Little Voice A.I spoke up in the Zoomans’ “earrings”. “ _ Let the  _ Choosening _ begin. _ ”

The Zoo humans didn’t know it, but the Little Voice A.I. was hard at work deciding which of the two Zoo humans would be the most compatible by “personality”, personal preference, and the genetics of each Zoo human. This was the  _ Choosening _ .

To perform its nuptial feat, Little Voice A.I. ran long, elaborate algorithms based on the information stored in its database on the Zoo humans. The purpose was to match the best possible combinations of humans for, erm…

The end result would be that the population of the humans in the habit would never decrease.

The Little Voice A.I. had decided that only one couple would be  _ Choosened _ today. It spoke in the Zoomans’ ear.

“F-18, please step into the center of the Circle,” it said. 

The human male that had been called—F-18, a tall, well-built, fair-skinned male—stepped (or skipped, as Holly observed) towards the center of the glowing, luminescent ring of artificial grass. He giggled as he made each footfall, and the other humans surrounding him smiled with approval.

The Little Voice A.I. spoke again. “V-5,” it said, “please step into the center of the Circle.”

The other human that had been named, a human female called V-5, stepped with avidity toward where F-18 stood. She was at least five feet tall, with golden, blonde hair and gray eyes whose color was still visible with the glow in the darkness of the habitat’s artificial night.

V-5 and F-18 held palms and looked at the other. They giggled aloud with eyes shut, while the Zoomans all around them chattered with glee.

“ _ Congratulations, _ ” the Little Voice A.I. said, “ _ you have been _ Choosened  _ for each other. _ ”

Their face came closer to the other’s, and slowly V-5 and F-18 locked lips. V-5 kissed him passionately, elated, as she had finally received a husband.

And Holly’s pupils dilated—she’d never before witnessed this behavior in humans, as during every  _ Choosening _ ceremony she had watched she had always turned away in disgust before  _ this _ had happened. Whatever  _ this _ was.

“…8XJ… is this…is this how the human female gets pregnant?”

“Not quite,” 8XJ replied, “but this has a lot to do with it.”

“It looks like a kiss…! But different,” Holly said.

“It  _ is _ kissing, but just a bit different from the kissing you know of.”

“It’s not only just a  _ bit _ different!” said Holly Blue Agate, “It’s positively… _ alien _ !”

“Humans  _ are _ alien to this part of the universe.”

Before too long, V-5 and F-18 had parted lips, and the grass began to dim. With that in mind the other Zoomans seemed to lose interest in being " _ Choosened _ ". The kissing had gone on only briefly, but it had left Holly wanting to see more.

With the event complete, the other humans turned to leave. They were gleeful over the union of V-5 and F-18, and would return to sleep as they had been. V-5 and F-18 went off in the opposite direction, together into the bushes hand-in-hand.

The glowing artificial grass the humans had stood around dimmed more until it no longer glowed. The  _ Choosening _ was now over.

_ That’s all? _ Holly thought.  _ Is it already finished…? _

Amethyst 8XJ spoke up and addressed Holly. “There’s more in just a bit, but I have something to share with you about human union,” she said.

“What  _ is _ it?”

Holly was still haughty.

“In life on Earth, I’ve heard,” 8XJ began, “that female pregnancy is an act of luck often left up to chance. Sometime the female human gets pregnant, and sometimes she doesn’t.”

“W-what makes it such a guess whether she will become pregnant or not?” Holly stammered.

“It all depends on whether one of the human male’s ‘sperm cells’ reaches the egg cell inside of the deepest part of the female’s reproductive system,” 8XJ continued.

_ S-Sperm? _

“Males secrete something called...‘sperm’?” Holly asked.

8XJ grinned. “They shoot it. Actually, I heard it feels really good to them when they do. Heh.”

It must, Holly thought, if they were so passionate about allegedly  _ injecting _ themselves into a human female the way she still had not witnessed.

“…But,” 8XJ finished, “With what we feed the humans here, plus with the way we’ve bred them,  _ heh _ ... even a single drop of just one male’s semen has the potency to impregnate the human females the first time, every time. They just go all in, straight in, and always make it to the egg without fail. Not even one defective sperm in there, either.”

“What is ‘semen’?” Holly asked.

“It’s the fluid the sperm cells swim in. On Earth, there’re probably bulls with less aggressive sperm than the ones that swim around in the testicles of the men here.”

“‘Testicles…?’”  _ And…“bulls”? _

“Those are part of the male’s reproductive system,” 8XJ answered. “They’re the parts that produce the sperm cells, while several other glands within his reproductive system secrete the other parts of his semen. All of those fluids mix together inside him on their way out before he shoots it out into the female’s body.”

Holly bit her bottom lip.  _ Why does all of this sound so…  _ _ tantalizing _ _? _ she thought.

“Look now,” said 8XJ, “the best part is about to start.”

F-18 led V-5 into an adjacent clearing near the  _ Choosening  _ Grounds. V-5 smiled and giggled with glee… and she sat herself onto her back and spread her legs apart. She lifted the loincloth curtain that hung between her fit, muscular legs and looked toward F-18. Holly could see V-5’s birth canal; it was smaller than Beatrice’s the other day, but then…

…V-5 growled something that, to Holly’s ears, almost sounded like the words “ _ Come here and take me. _ ” That sounded… _ provocative _ to Holly. But humans couldn’t speak intelligent, meaningful things that had any real significance, though. …Right?

F-18 smiled and pulled his loincloth curtain aside, too, revealing a big, long, throbbing stick. It was long and wide and pink at its head… and it pulsed and oozed a creamy, yellowish-white fluid onto the grass below them.

“What IS that!?” Holly cried.

“It’s a penis,” said 8XJ. “The main reproductive organ of a human male’s reproductive system. The other Quartzes and I call them ‘dicks’.”

“‘ _ D-dicks _ ’”?

“Yeah. That’s the part of the male’s reproductive system that he injects into the female. To make her pregnant. That thick fluid that’s oozing out of the penis there; that’s semen. And his testicles are between his legs, underneath and behind his penis.”

“Oh!”

“Anyway, those two humans are almost about to mate. You said you wanted to see a human female get pregnant, right?”

Holly gulped and looked on more intensely. Her gaze could have burned holes in the two humans’ body. They had dicks that were so  _ big _ …; F-18’s dick was easily nine inches long, and  _ monstrously  _ thick too.

F-18 came closer and knelt of V-5’s body. His hands gripped her shoulder and side, and he moved his left hand and guided his enormous dick to the outside of V-5’s birth canal. He paused for a moment and looked with question into V-5’s eyes. V-5 looked back into his own with brave determination, smiling and nodding.

F-18 pressed his dick into the entrance to V-5’s birth canal. It went in, and at first V-5 began to grimace only slightly. But F-18 pressed into her a bit deeper, and V-5 cried out with a loud shriek. She wailed in pain and arched her neck..

_ What was…? _ “…Why did she cry out like that?” Holly asked.

“He took her virginity,” said 8XJ. “V-5 was a virgin and had never mated before. So when F-18 pushed inside, he tore her hymen when he entered her.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Holly murmured.

“That’s why he stopped to wait for her permission; F-18 did that to see if she was okay with him putting his penis into her reproductive system before he continued.”

“Oh…!”

“Yeah.”

“And it really did go into there!” Holly exclaimed. “He really fit almost his whole penis into her reproductive system! It’s so huge, I thought it wouldn’t be able to enter her, but it  _ did _ !”

“Yeah. We bred them, the females, to be able to take in all of that.”

“Oh!”

“Look. They’re starting for real now,” 8XJ said.

V-5’s pain had passed. F-18 looked into her eyes and wiped away the tears that formed there; V-5 smiled up at him, and then…

They locked lips once more and began a deep, passionate kiss. And while they did, F-18 pushed the rest of his penis’ length into V-5’s birth canal.

He started to move.

At first, breaking the kiss, V-5 only grunted a bit, and sighed occasionally. Holly and 8XJ kept watching F-18 thrust into her for minute…after minute…

…and then V-5 began to scream and cry out with loud, sensual moans.

“She’s really starting to feel it,” 8XJ chuckled.

F-18 tore into that birth canal.

V-5’s screams grew louder as the two Gems continued to watch them mate. Holly would have felt a flame in her stomach, had she a stomach. But she wasn’t organic like those… like those lowly…

Oh,  _ Diamonds _ , he was really giving it to her, wasn’t he!? Holly…drooled a little.

8XJ spoke up again. “We call the male, F-18, ‘Feste’, because he likes to joke and play and laugh with the other humans. And the female, V-5, we nicknamed ‘Viola’, because of her determination and resolute personality. To be honest, we came up with those names for them on a whim because they sounded nice... The names stuck, though, though we’re not really sure why.”

“Oh, I see…!” said Holly.

“Feste” kissed the nape of “Viola’s” neck. She threw her head back in pleasure, and Holly’s eyes lit up. It had been about 10 minutes since the two had begun to mate. The blue Agate was surprised.

“…It feels very good for both of them, right, 8XJ?” she asked.

“Yeah. Really, really good.”

“And what causes the male’s …‘semen’ to come out of him?” Holly continued.

“It comes out when his penis has been stimulated enough with the pleasurable feeling of moving within the female that it and the rest of the organs in that part of his body begin to pump it out,” said Amethyst 8XJ. “It’s called an ‘orgasm’. And Feste has never had an orgasm before. His semen will be really thick and creamy…”

Holly gulped.

Feste let out a deep moan and 8XJ perked up. “It’s about time. He’s  _ just _ about ready to orgasm now. And,” she said as they both heard Viola begin to gasp in pleasure, “I think Viola is about to, too. They’re going to orgasm at the same time!  _ How romantic…! _ ”

“R-romantic…?”

8XJ didn’t answer this time. But Holly didn't seem to notice; her attention was too fixed on the two humans that were each so close to…

Feste and Viola cried out loudly in unison, and Feste pushed himself into Viola as far and deep into her birth canal as he could. They moaned together… and the same creamy, yellow-whitish fluid seeped out of Viola’s birth canal from around Feste’s penis. Holly’s eyes lit up with stars when she saw it.

“There! That’s it! That’s the semen!” she cried.

“Yeah,” 8XJ chuckled, “Yeah, that’s it. And since these are Diamond Zoo Humans, Viola is pregnant now for a  _ fact _ .”

Feste locked lips with Viola, and they once again began to kiss deep and passionately. And as she looked on, Holly decided in her heart that she wanted to experience that same pleasure that the two cute humans did…

******

The next day, Holly was in an unnaturally good mood and her eyes shone with wonder. She was going to return to the Human Habitat to spy on the humans there again.

Amethyst 8XJ had left to return to the Guardhouse shortly after the two humans had orgasmed, and bid Holly good night the night before now. Holly, however, stayed behind in the Observation Deck area to watch Feste and Viola cuddle. There was something beautiful about it.

The blue Gem returned to the Security Room to check on what the humans were doing so that she could spy on other humans mating that day, too. When she got there, she found that “Skinny” and the Carnelian from before were once again on guard duty.

“You two!” Holly said, though she had greeted them surprisingly kindly and even with  _ gentleness _ in her voice. They turned to face her and she popped the question. “When are the humans going to have another  _ Choosening _ ?”

The two Quartzes looked at each other in surprise. “The  _ Choosening  _ was yesterday, Holly Blue Agate!” the Carnelian said. “It doesn’t usually happen very often. And it happening two nights in a row is very rare…”

Holly was shocked.  _ But I wanted to see “that”  _ _ again _ _ … _ she thought…

“Why do you want to know about the  _ Choosening _ , Holly Blue Agate?” Skinny asked.

“I-I…” Holly stammered.  _ I don’t have to answer  _ _ her _ _!  _ There was no way one of the Gems under her employ had any right to require her herself to explain why she was taking any course of action!

But she did answer just the same. “I…want to check on the well-being of the humans, and needed to make sure that they were able to carry out their…post- _ Choosening  _ activities with enough energy as is required! W-we must make sure they are…erm,  _ eating _ properly, yes? It’s important for them to be taking in… the right amount of nutrition!”

Skinny and the Carnelian exchanged confused glances a second time. It was so unlike Holly Blue Agate to care about the humans, especially in that way...

“ _ Erm _ ; never mind!” Holly spoke. “Carry on with…whatever chatter you two were having!”

“…We were watching the screen, though,” Skinny said in a confused tone.

“Oh! Then, even better!” Holly replied. “Good work!”

And Holly hurried away, leaving Skinny and Carnelia even more bemused.

******

Holly was left disappointed and a bit frustrated. The humans weren’t having another  _ Choosening _ today… which meant they likely wouldn’t mate today, either. But Holly wanted…no,  _ needed! _ to see them doing “that” again. Whatever would she do? She wanted to spy Feste’s dick again, even if only once… What could she… what  _ would _ she…

Ah, of course!  _ Shapeshifting _ ! 

It struck her.  _ Shapeshifting _ ! Yes! If Holly wanted to see a dick, then why couldn’t she just grow her own? 

She stood in one of the corridors of the Zoo then.  _ Not here _ , she thought, looking back and forth suspiciously.  _ There would be too many prying eyes. And the security cameras, too… _

However, there wasn’t a security camera that watched her room. No surveillance there…  _ No surveillance, huh? _

Holly ran to her private chambers.

******

She punched in the keycode to lock the door to her quarters behind her.

The blue Gem had entered her room just a moment ago. Holly had dashed to her room faster than she had the Quartz girls sprint laps around the Training Room when she worked them hard as ever there.

When the keypad  _ clicked _ and its screen read “LOCKED” and the door to her bedchambers sealed shut, Holly trotted to the large pillow that served as her “bed” on the other side of the room.

The pillow was propped up on a raised platform designed for sitting, not sleeping, as Gems didn’t need to sleep. Holly sat down on the pillow with a  _ plop _ , and placed her hands on her knees. She phased a tall hole of adequate size in the groin of her leotard, then leaned forward and grinned madly… and focused on her crotch.

_ With a glow, her cock began to form and manifest. _

_ It began as a luminescent glow in the stilled darkness of her private chambers. Holly’s cock formed, first as a nub on her crotch, peeking out of her body and beginning to grow outward, and it brightened the room as it extended. _

_ Her cock grew, and grew… it became longer and thicker, and it didn’t stop growing until it had become… _

Holly’s dick stopped growing and then stopped  _ glowing _ —it took on a more corporeal appearance, texture and form and it became solid. It was blue just like the rest of her; Holly’s dick was just like the human F-18’s, too, in length and shape. It was nine-and-a-half inches long and just as “inhumanly” thick.

It drooped down, toward the floor, and in surprise Holly hastily picked it back up, startled that it had flopped away.

_ But she had touched it in doing so… _

She gasped when she felt the feeling that the cock gave her when she touched it.  _ So sensitive…and so  _ _ yielding _ _ to pleasure stimulus! _ The cock throbbed hard and a bit of pre oozed out of the tip, glistening there on top of her marbled crown. Holly bit her lip at the sight and feeling of its pleasure coursing through her azure  _ gemflesh _ . Quivering a bit, she gripped the huge cock firmly in her palm and pumped her wrist to start things off, trying to emulate the feeling of being inside of a human woman's birth canal.

The cock throbbed and twitched in response, and Holly threw her head back when she felt it spasm in response. “ _ So good _ …!”

She began to stroke herself faster and faster and her cock, now hardened, continued to throb and ooze pre as she briskly moved her large, blue hand up and down. Holly cried out, biting the index finger of her other hand. She moved her occupied hand faster.

She bent and twisted her wrist as she stroked herself off, and thought to herself about her life; her career as Blue Diamond's Agate… her time as headmistress and manager of the Human Zoo… working the Quartzes under her command to the bone, if they did actually have bones…

Essentially, Holly was masturbating to her own success.

She murmured in delight and gasped as her cock took in the feeling of being pleasured by the one it was attached to. “ _ My _ ; really, really good…! That feels positively  _ amazing _ …” Holly moaned.

Two minutes passed with Holly biting the joint of her index finger, moaning and shuddering the entire time as she briskly stroked herself closer and closer to release. Second after second creeping by. The moments passing so slowly. Holly enjoying her first ever time stroking off.

But then finally she hit her peak.

It felt as if she had run through a boundary when she did. Holly moaned deeply and with a sensual tone as her dick  erupted and sprayed  jizz all over her, her clothes, the pillow, and the floor.

She stuck out the tip of her tongue as she came, but couldn't make coherent thought as her cock throbbed and pumped out its release—a flood of cum that poured out of her and spayed out in every direction and covered the floor and the immediate vicinity. Holly noticed that her semen was thick, though not as thick as the cum that Feste had shot off out of his own dick the night before.

Finally, her orgasm began to subside and slowly she came back to herself.

Besides knowing to attend herself to the mess she had made (there was no way she could let the other Quartzes know what she was doing just now, as she'd be too ashamed if they found out), as soon as she had thought about the girls under her order, she remembered what the lithe Jasper and the little Carnelian had been chatting about in the security room the other day.

_ Life… on Earth? _

_ Is this… Is this what the humans and other creatures did on Earth? They, the humans… enacted things that felt like this? _

It was so amazingly good… and the most pleasurable thing she'd ever felt. Such a pleasant tingle, and the  _ release _ it gave her when she  _ came _ …

Huh… Maybe the two Quartzes…

Maybe they were right to pine for life on Earth? To go back there…

_ And experience the pleasure of mating _ …

Regardless of how “authentic” her imitation of the act was, surely true mating must feel so much more pleasurable…!

Were they right to feel that way?

Holly's loyalty lay only with the Blue Faction of Gemstone Empress Blue Diamond, but… 

_ Maybe… _

Maybe life lived on Earth was something to yearn for after all.

** END OF CHAPTER TWO **


	3. Blue-Ball Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Blue Agate is worn out from ejaculating so often.

Holly was tired.

For the last two weeks that had trickled idly by she had been doing nothing but masturbating with wanton abandon and no regard for her own pep and prudence. Though by now, as she was swiftly forced to realize, it had taken its heavy toll on her vitality and her physical health. Now she was tired all the time; ragged and worn out from constant release and her well-being was all but flushed down the nearest black hole.

The other Quartzes noticed Holly's weariness and were befuddled that Holly was so out of it for a reason none of them could correctly place. They were relieved that she was too tired to mistreat them, of course (and the Quartzes even considered holding a second celebration would Holly not disperse it with threats, and danger of violence) but Holly's condition was still worrying among their ranks.

Holly Blue Agate herself knew she had to do something; anything, to escape the straits she had found herself forced so perilously in. So she decided to not masturbate any more.  _ Good riddance! _ she thought! Good riddance to such a cumbersome guilty pleasure.

So Holly stopped for a long while. Eight weeks, in fact.

And, idly also the eight weeks went by. By their end Holly found herself more horny than she'd ever been while she had still yearned to touch herself. Because, in fact, she had kept the cock on her  _ Forme _ without shapeshifting it away.

Now just looking at the other Quartzes was causing her to feel… an  _ unnatural _ …yearning. A hunger for the  _ Forme _ of the other Quartzes' person that all but consumed her and left her with a burning desire to put and to  _ push _ herself deep within their body. Honestly, even just thinking about them was too much; only a glance in their direction caused the thick, tepid, gooey semen in her to  _ boil over _ with lust...

The other Quartzes…

_ Their  _ _ lips _ _ … _

_ Their  _ _ butts _ _ … _

…Were all starting to look really, really good for some reason…

But Holly shook her head and made up her mind to press on despite. Though she was miserable, being stuck in her harrowing predicament.

Carry on and do her best not to go back to stroking herself! Holly Blue convinced herself to stick to the resolve to do so and not worry about feeling self-pleasure, regardless how difficult a course it had become to not stray from. She would fight it! No matter how bad the smoldering urges got she would just ignore them and do her best to stay to resisting her own desire.

But how long could she last like that…?

** END OF CHAPTER THREE **


	4. Blowing the Balls' Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Blue Agate asks Amethyst #8XL for help with her, Holly's, predicament.

“8XL…”

“Yes, Holly Blue Agate?”

When the backed-up spunk within had become too much to bear and her head swam with lewd thoughts of pushing her prick into an Amethyst and mating her like a human woman, Holly decided to cut her losses and stoop down a bit. She was catching an Amethyst to use to pleasure herself so that she wouldn’t be degraded further—an Amethyst could help her relieve herself so that she wouldn’t lose it because of her pent-up semen and unsated libdo. She couldn’t be caught by the other Quartzes in public, wildly, madly humping a scared, confused Amethyst on camera. What would Blue Diamond say? Holly figured that she herself might even be shattered for committing such an act—there was to be no risking that.

“8XL, I need your...assistance...with something,” Holly spoke softly.

“Something like what?” Amethyst 8XL asked. “Please tell me.”

“Well, it’s…” Holly Blue Agate began, but…

Somehow she couldn’t find the  _ audacity _ to state her mind.

“Please come this way,” Holly Blue spoke softly and she led 8XL away to Holly’s own personal chambers.

******

8XL was ravenously sucking Holly’s dick. Holly herself moaned and shuddered, and 8XL let Holly’s cock pop out of her mouth, smirking.

“So…! You saw the humans mate and wanted to try it yourself to see what it felt like, huh? And when you  _ shapeshifted _ a dick and tried jacking off, you got addicted to what it felt like, eh, Holly Blue Agate?”

“Please don’t rub it in…”

“I’m not,” 8XL said kindly. “All of us Quartzes here got curious about what this stuff felt like after we first saw the humans doing it. I think we’ve all tried jacking our cock at one point or another, Holly Blue—yours isn’t the first dick I’ve sucked. Damn, Skinny’s was just so big…”

An image of the Carnelian pleasuring the lithe Jasper’s cock with her mouth came to Holly Blue Agate’s mind and she shook her head to clear the thought away. She was more focused on what was happening to her right now, anyway.

“So how do you want this?” 8XL asked her.

“...As satisfyingly as you know how to.”

8XL smirked.

Nine-and-a-half inches of cock wasn’t hard for a full-sized Amethyst to take. 8XL put Holly in her mouth and sucked on her like a vacuum.

“Oh, stars; that’s so rough, 8XL…!” Holly moaned.

“ _ Mmhmm~ _ ” 8XL moaned.

She didn’t show Holly any mercy. With intense suction, she bobbed her head up and down Holly’s shaft, thick as it was, and pressed her lips on both the front and back of the shaft to coax Holly to shoot out as much as she could.

“8XL…” Holly moaned.

8XL removed Holly’s cock from her mouth for a moment and spoke. “As mean as you are to us, Holly Blue, I’m actually interested in helping getting you off. Must’ve been unbearable to hold back for so long; you poor thing…”

“ _ Nng… _ ” Holly breathed. 8XL went back to sucking on Holly’s prick, and the haughty Gem...was grateful for the attention she was being shown. “T-thank you, 8XL…”

“Mmhmm!”

8XL stroked Holly’s cock gently while she worked her with her tongue and mouth.

“Ah-ah-ah… that…!”

“Feelsh guth, doeshn’t it?”

“Y-yes! It does! Oh 8XL…your mouth feels so wet and warm and so _ wonderful _ …”

They went on like this for a while, and finally Holly came. She shot off two cups of sticky semen into 8XL’s mouth.

The Amethyst laughed and swallowed the dense spunk of Holly’s load, giggling. “Holly Blue, it tastes like a blueberry smoothie...” she said.

Holly took a moment to catch her breath.

“Really, truly, 8XL;” she began. “Thank you for being so kind in helping me find relief from... _ that _ .”

She, Holly, sighed and  _ shapeshifted _ her dick away and regenerated her clothing.  _ As good as it feels, good  _ riddance _ to that rubbish addiction _ , she thought.

Suddenly, the blue Gem became dazed, and when 8XL noticed she became worried.

“Holly Blue Agate...are you all right?”

Holly said nothing, and just as 8XL was about to bring cold water to splash Holly’s face with, the P.A. system sounded.

“ _ Holly Blue Agate! _ ” Skinny’s voice spoke from the intercom, “ _ Her Grace Blue Diamond and her Pearl have arrived at the Human Zoo and have with them a middle-aged human male taken from Earth to add to the menagerie. _ ” 

“Oh, dear,” said Holly Blue, snapping out of her stupor, “I have to be there to greet them!” She noticed Amethyst 8XL kneeling in front of her.

“WHAT,” she began, “ARE YOU DOING IN MY PERSONAL QUARTERS, YOU LOWLY QUARTZ!? HOW EVEN DID YOU GET IN HERE?!”

“Huh? But I—”

“You’re lucky I have to go to greet Empress Blue Diamond, because if I weren’t, I would give you STRIPES like a Jasper has!”

Holly unlocked the door to her room with the keypad and sternly pointed at the hallway for 8XL to exit. Amethyst 8XL scratched the back of her head sheepishly as Holly glared at her and 8XL exited the room and stood in the outer hall.

“I have somewhere to be and someone to attend to!” she snapped. “So get back!! to your post!”

And with that, Holly turned and marched pompously down the hall. With the cock gone, her memories of watching the humans mate, herself jacking off, herself having humility, and the feeling of Amethyst 8XL sucking her off to release all left, too.

Amethyst 8XL shrugged and shook her head, eyes shut.

“That’s that, I suppose,” she said. 

“...No matter what happens, at the end of the day it’s safe to say that  _ Holly Blue Agate will always be Holly Blue Agate _ !”

Well, it certainly seems that way, doesn't it?

** THE END **


End file.
